GZFDKMZYMIWU6TCSKU
(0:08.7) Friday night you and your boys went out to eat (0:11.9) (0:16.4) Then they hung out (0:18.8) But you came home around three, (0:21.3) yes you did (0:22.6) (0:23.5) If six of y'all went out (0:26.2) (0:27.8) Then four of you were really cheap (0:29.9) yeah (0:30.9) (0:31.5) Cause only two of you had dinner (0:33.6) I found your credit card receipt (0:36.6) It's not right (0:38.2) But it's okay (0:39.9) I'm gonna make it anyway (0:43.7) Pack your bags up and leave (0:47.6) Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right (0:53.3) But it's okay (0:55.0) I'm gonna make it anyway (0:58.7) Close the door behind you (1:00.8) Leave your key (1:02.4) I'd rather be alone than unhappy (1:06.4) yeah (1:07.1) (1:09.1) I'll pack your bags so you can leave town for a week (1:12.7) yes I am (1:14.1) (1:16.1) The phone rings and then you look at me (1:21.0) Why'd you turned and look at me? (1:23.3) You said it was one of your friends (1:27.4) down on 54th street, boy (1:29.9) So why did 213 (1:33.6) show up on your Caller I.D.? (1:36.6) I've been through all of this before (1:38.9) I've been through all this before So how could you think (1:42.9) Don't think about it, don't think about it That I would stand around and take some more (1:46.9) Get goin', get goin' Things are gonna change (1:50.6) Things are gon' change, baby 'Cause I don't want to be a fool anymore (1:53.7) You don't stand no chance, boy That's why you have to leave (1:57.8) So don't turn around to see my face Don't you turn around (2:03.2) There's no more fears and tears left for you to see (2:08.8) Was it really worth you going out like that (2:12.0) tell me (2:13.0) boy (2:14.5) (2:16.1) See I'm moving on (2:18.5) And I refuse to turn back (2:23.2) (2:23.7) See all of this time (2:27.1) I thought I had somebody down for Whitney (2:30.2) (2:31.0) It turns out (2:33.2) you were making a fool of me, (oh) (2:36.7) It's not right (2:38.5) But it's okay (2:40.0) I'm gonna make it anyway (2:43.7) Pack your bags (2:45.9) Up and leave (2:47.5) Don't you dare come running back to me (2:51.2) It's not right (2:53.3) But it's okay (2:55.0) I'm gonna make it anyway (2:59.0) Close the door behind you (3:00.9) Leave your key (3:02.6) I'd rather be alone than unhappy (3:06.3) (3:06.9) It's not right (3:08.4) But it's okay (3:10.1) I'm gonna make it anyway (3:13.8) Pack your bags (3:15.8) Up and leave (3:17.6) Don't you dare come running back to me (3:21.2) It's not right (3:23.3) But it's okay (3:25.0) I'm gonna make it anyway (3:28.8) Close the door behind you (3:31.0) Leave your key (3:32.7) I'd rather be alone than unhappy (3:36.3) (3:36.5) It's not right (3:38.2) But it's okay (3:40.1) I'm gonna make it anyway (3:43.8) Pack your bags (3:45.9) Up and leave (3:47.7) Don't you dare come running back to me (3:51.4) It's not right (3:53.2) But it's okay (3:55.1) I'm gonna make it anyway (3:58.8) Close the door behind you (4:00.9) Leave your key (4:02.5) I'd rather be alone than unhappy (4:06.3) (4:06.6) It's not right (4:08.4) But it's okay (4:10.1) I'm gonna make it anyway (4:13.7) Pack your bags (4:15.8) Up and leave (4:17.6) Don't you dare come running back to me (4:21.3)